Sisters
by Saravv75
Summary: Starfire isn't the only one with an Evil Sister.Snow Leopard discovers she has a sister. Rated T for blood and language. Two OCs included. No Pairings...yet... Will be updated soon.
1. Chapter 1

I stared into the intense eyes of my opponent. She stared back into mine.

" It' s over. Your friends can't help you now. "

" If there's one thing i learned from *The End of the world, it' s never over. "

We each released a battle call from our throats and charged at each other.

( * See ' The End Arc ' )

Perhaps i' m getting ahead of myself. My name is Elaine Jones but you will only call me Snow Leopard. Not El, Not Elaine, just Snow please. I'm the sixth member of the Teen Titans. This story is of my sister who had been on the wrong side at the wrong time. But enough of that, let' s get to the story.

It was another day in Titans Tower. Me and BB were on the couch playing Mega Monkeys 7.0.

" C' mon. . . C' mon. . . " I whispered mashing buttons on the controller.

" YES! " I exclaimed as I completely destroyed Beast Boy.

" Aww, dude! I got beat by a girl. . . AGAIN! " He yelled ripping at his hair angrily. I laughed.

" Chill BB. It's just a game. " I told him. " **But I totally owned you**. "

He laughed.

" Yeah you did. " He admitted.

" Best 100 out of 103? " I asked.

" Your on! " He exclaimed. Then, as if to ruin the moment, the alarm went off.

" Titans! " Robin shouted from the kitchen. " Trouble? " I finished for him. He nodded and headed to the computer. I muttered something even I couldn' t decipher under my breathe as soon as he unplugged the GameStation 2 and switched on the computer.

A camera viewed destruction in the city.

" Slade. " Robin growled. But Slade wasn' t alone. There was a girl about 2 years older then me with him. It felt strange to see that girl fighting by Slade' s side.

" Titans! Go! " I shouted with Robin. Why? I don' t know. I felt kind of determined to find out who this chick was. We all rushed out of the door and into the T- car. I warned Cyborg not to bring the T- car because it might get destroyed again but he wouldn' t listen to me.

We arrived where the attack was most active. I was the first to get out of the care. I scanned the area with my eyes.

_Where is she?_ I wondered. I got my answer. I was propelled forward by a kick to the head. **It hurt like hell.** I stared up at the figure towering over me.

" Slade? " I guessed.

" Guess again, little sister. " Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I woke in a daze. My head still hurt painfully bad. I could tell I was back at Titans Tower in the infirmary. I looked beside me at a hazy greenish figure.

" Beast Boy? " I guessed hoping not to be wrong. I saw his toothy smile, and sighed with relief. I felt something wet drip down the back of my neck. I rubbed my head and viewed the red smeared all over my hand.

" What happened? " I asked.

" That Red Wolf chick got your head pretty hard. You blacked out in the beginning of the fight. "

" _Red Wolf? _"

**Hazy Flashback**

_Where is she?_ I wondered. I got my answer. I was propelled forward by a kick to the head. **It hurt like hell.** I stared up at the figure towering over me.

" Slade? " I guessed.

Red eyes. I saw red eyes staring down at me.

" Guess again, little sister. " Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

" Little. . . Sister? " I stared at the smeared blood on my hand deep in thought. I didn't even notice Raven was using her powers to reduce the pain of my head injury.

" Did you guys beat them? " I asked.

" Yes. But they got away. " Robin said in an angry tone. " I have to go to my room. " He turned and left the infirmary. A wolf hybrid claiming to be my sister. No, my parents never had a baby before me. Did they?

I got up from the infirmary and went to my room without a word, not letting the others stop me. Maybe i'd get lucky tomorrow.

-Next morning-

I sat on the couch, my ears highly alert for the alarm. No, I wasn' t playing video games, I wasn' t reading comic books. I wasn' t doing anything. I just sat there waiting for the alarm to go off.

I got my wish. I leaped up from the couch.

" Titans, trouble! " I shouted before Robin could react and leaped at the computer.

" She seems. . . determined today. " I heard Raven say.

" Shhhh. " I demanded, trying to concentrate. Slade came on the camera' s scenery. And as I expected, so did Red Wolf.

" Titans! Go! " I yelled, running out the door. The others followed me to the T- car. I got in the passenger seat up front. Why was I acting even crazier then usual? I wanted to find out if Red Wolf was really my sister, what else? Cyborg drove us into the city where the attack was.

" Come out you coward! " I called to Red Wolf when I got out of the T- car. I kept my ears on complete alert. With that, I could hear something coming through the air. I ducked before the foot from before could reach my head again, and slammed the unknown figure to the ground.

" Shit. . . " I heard her voice whisper.

" Who are you?! " I screamed at her.

" You shouldn' t scream at your elder sister. . . " She growled at me.

" Your not my sister! You can' t be! " I yelled. She got up, dusting herself off.

" On the contrary, little sister. I am indeed your sister. The sad thing is, I was abandoned at birth. I'd be non-existent if it wasn' t for Slade. He raised me. He's my father. " She explained.

" Wha? " Before I could do anything, She retrieved an object from her belt and threw it at me. It turned at to be a smoke bomb.

" No! " i yelled, coughing. " You coward! " I screamed after her. I knew she retreated.

" Damn it. . . " I whispered to myself.

" Snow! " Cyborg ran to me. " Slade got away, we have to- "

" No! " I yelled, freezing his hand.

" Snow? What did you go and do that for? ? " He asked.

" S- sorry. . . " I apologized in a sad tone, looking down.

" It' s fine. " He replied.

-Back at the Tower-

" Wow. It must be hard finding out that a sister you didn't even know you had is Slade' s daughter. " Beast Boy said. I nodded.

" I' m going to find her. . . I need to. " I said.

" Well Slade and Red Wolf attacked Jump City twice in a row. I won' t be surprised if they go a third time. " Raven chimed in.

" Yeah. " Robin agreed. I sighed and continued to stared down.

" Besides look at the bright side: You have your own personal rival now. " Beast Boy said with a smile.

" You have been wanting one, yes? " Star asked hopefully. I giggled.

" Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys. I appreciate it. " I replied, lightening up a little.

" Alright ya'll. Time to get some sleep. " Cyborg yawned. We all said good night to each other and headed to our rooms.

_I'll get her next time._ I thought to myself, laying down.

_I will..._

So what do you guys think? Pretty interesting huh? I'm trying to build onto my OC' s story. Who knows? Maybe some day Snow Leopard and Red Wolf might become official superheroes!  
Heh, one can hope, am I right?


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters. Part 2 of 2.

Last time on Sisters:

" Slade? "

" Guess again, little sister. "

" That Red Wolf chick got your head pretty hard. You blacked out in the beginning of the fight. "

" _Red Wolf?_ "

" Little. . . Sister? "

" Titans! Trouble! "

" Who are you?! "

" You shouldn' t scream at your elder sister. . . "

" Your not my sister! You can' t be! "

" On the contrary, little sister. I am indeed your sister. The sad thing is, I was abandoned at birth. I'd be non-existent if it wasn' t for Slade. He raised me. He's my father. "

" Snow? What did you go and do that for? ? "

" S- sorry. . . "

" Wow. It must be hard finding out that a sister you didn't even know you had is Slade' s daughter. "

" I' m going to find her. . . I need to. "

" Besides look at the bright side: You have your own personal rival now. "

_I'll get her next time._

_I will... _

The next morning, I was a little more at ease. I decided to try and read one of Raven' s books without her noticing. I know I say I think books are boring but hey, lies can be told, right? I decided to put it back before she got up and began to read some comics on the couch with Beast Boy.

The morning was quite. Cyborg was working on his 'baby', Robin was obsessed with taking down Slade as usual, Star was trying to make a 'delectable' dish, and Raven was reading books on the couch.  
Pretty normal day.

" These Batman comics always make me wonder why our Robin ever left Batman' s side when he could be kicking ass by his side. " I said.

" Well we' re kind of lucky. If Robin never did that then we wouldn' t be sitting here reading comic books right now. " Beast Boy explained. I nodded and we went back to reading. Suddenly, the alarm blared. Robin bursted out of the door.

" Titans! Trouble! " He yelled. Somehow, I think he might have been waiting by the door for that.

For the third time, Red Wolf and Slade were attacking the city. I growled. I wasn't going to let her get away this time.

" Let' s go! " I shouted.

" Nope, your doing it wrong! Your supposed to say ' Titans, go! ' no- "

" I don't care Cyborg! " I shouted at him as I got into the T- car. Once again, we drove into the city. As the two times before there was nothing but fire, rubble, and damaged concrete. This time I wasn' t quick to yell to Red Wolf. I needed patience and focus this time. I kept my ears on alert as I did nothing but stand there.

_Wooooo-_

I cut the sound short by grabbing the foot behind me.

" Don' t even try it. " I growled at Red Wolf.

" Clever, little sister. " She responded as I threw her into a building wall. Then I froze her arms and knees to it. I watched her struggle for a moment.

" How do you know i' m your sister if you were abandoned at birth? " I questioned her.

" Let' s just say Slade has been watching you for a long time. " She grinned, continuing to struggle against the thick ice I encased her limbs in.

" Sick. " I thought out loud. After a few minutes of struggling Red Wolf slipped right out of the ice. How though? I ducked knowing she was behind me again. It was like she teleported right out of the ice. I swept her feet right out from under her and stomped on her stomach.

I couldn't tell if she had powers because it seemed she was using hand-to-hand combat most of the time. She got right back up and punched me in the got then kicked me in the side before I could react. I coughed a bit of blood up after the first blow.

She grinned at me, awaiting to see how terrified my face was. She was wrong though. I smiled at her.

" Nice shot. " I said as if this were combat practice at Titans Tower. I had my tail encased in a thick layer of ice with spikes pointing out of it while Red Wolf was distracted by my strange act. I quickly slammed my tail into her side and threw ice shards into her body.

" Good strategy. " She commented ripping a few ice shards from her arms, leaving bloody holes. She retrieved smoke bombs from her belt and threw them. I stood there as the smoke appeared and ran right through it, surprising my 'older sister' .

" How did you. . . ? " She didn't finish her sentence out of pure surprise. I unsheathed my claws sliced at her arm, leaving marks.

" I was afraid I had to use my actual powers. . . " Red Wolf grinned as a strange black and red energy surrounded her hands. So she did have powers. She was hard enough to fight without them. I was blown back by a beam of energy. I got up quickly to avoid the next attack.

" Why are you so set on destroying me? " I asked her as I rolled out of the way of yet another beam of black and red energy.

" Oh like you don' t know. I was abandoned in the forest while you were raised by our real parents! " She shouted finally landing a hit on me.

" I know how you feel. They abandoned me and left me for dead too. . . " I told her sympathetically.

" Well at least they tried to raise you! I wouldn' t have survived since I was a baby. But you were a teenager! You would be able to survive on your own! " Again, she blasted me. I coughed.

" Your jealous of me because our parents chose to raise me over you? " I asked. She frowned and stared down at me. She nodded. I got up and put my hand on her shoulder.

" I' m sorry. . . I didn' t know anything about you. . . " I said sadly.  
" Do you really want to be a villain though? Do you really want to work with Slade? " I asked. She stood there, continuing to stare down. She whispered something I couldn' t hear, even with my highly trained ears.

" What? " I asked.

" I said. . . " She glared at me, her eyes glowing bright red. " YES! " She blasted me once again, sending me flying into a building. She appeared in front of me and began to beat me into the wall.

" I' m **glad **Slade decided to raise me! I can finally get my revenge on you! " She exclaimed, laughing insanely. Suddenly, a glowing dark object hit her away from me.

" Raven? " I guessed and looked to my left. I saw her standing there. She nodded back to me. I was sore. EVERYWHERE. It felt horrible.

" Thanks. " I said and ran in the other direction to fight Red Wolf. Her foot was stuck under some rubble and she couldn' t escape. She was like a dog with it' s foot stuck in a bear trap.  
She looked up at me with a sadistic smile.

" Well? Aren' t you going to finish me here and now? " She asked. I shook my head and moved the rubble she was stuck under away. She glared at me.

" Why are you helping me? Aren' t you supposed to be destroying me? "

" I' m not heartless. " I told her. " Now get up. We have something to finish. " I said, extending my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up from the ground.

Why was I helping her? Believe it or not, this was actually quite fun. And I wouldn' t destroy my own relative. No one would. Well with the exception of Raven's father Trigon who was pure evil and obviously needed to be destroyed in order for everyone to survive. That was perfectly necessary.

I stared into the intense eyes of my opponent. She stared back into mine.

" It' s over, little sister. "

" If there's one thing i learned from *The End of the world, it' s never over. "

We each released a battle call from our throats and charged at each other.

( * See ' The End Arc ' )

We unsheathed our claws and began to slice at each other. I saw an opening as she began to lose balance and froze her feet to the ground. Then I froze my tail and slammed it into her several times. With that, I kicked her hard enough for the ice on her feet to shatter and send her flying.

I dashed after her to make sure she wouldn' t try running and as soon as she landed i pounced on top of her and slashed her a few times before she was able to push me off.

Red Wolf had began to lift and toss several objects using her black and red energy powers. I jumped onto them using them as platforms to reach her. I tackled her over again and completely destroyed her back leaving a huge gash.

She got up slowly, turned, and blasted me with one of her energy beams. Lucky for her, it hit me directly. She sent a few discs of energy to keep me on the ground before grabbing me by the neck and lifting me off the ground.

I lifted my hands and froze her feet to the ground again. She stared in surprise as i flip kicked her, escaping her grasp. She collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

I held her down with my foot, just to make sure she wouldn' t try escaping again. I looked to the side and saw my teammates running toward me.

" Snow! It looks like you caught her! Good job. " Robin congratulated.

" Thanks. It was hard. She put up a good fight. " I explained. " What about Slade? Did you get him? "

" No. He got away as usual. " Beast Boy said casually like it was no big deal.

" Looks like he isn' t the only one. " Raven said, pointing to my foot. I stared down to see that Red Wolf was no longer laying there.

" She got away. . . " I said sadly.

" Aw. Do not be sad, friend Snow! You have done a glorious job of trying. " Starfire exclaimed.

" So. Who wants pizza? " Cyborg asked. Everyone agreed and began to walk off to the pizza parlor.

" I' ll catch up in a second. " I shouted after them. The reason I said this was because there was a piece of paper under my foot. I picked it up quickly and read from it.

_Look up._

I looked to the roof of a building to see a silhouette with a wolf tail and ears looking back down at me before disappearing. I smiled. Maybe fighting my own sister once in a while wouldn' t be so bad after all.

**FIN **

**So how' d you guys like it? Interesting, no? I think it turned out pretty well. I just want to say: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and will read my other stories as well. I also want you guys to check out my friend 'Green and purple hero' on this site. He has a good imagination and funny stories that' ll get a laugh out of people. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~ Saravv75 **


End file.
